


i just know you gotta taste like candy, candy girl

by Anonymous



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, SO, because wlw deserve that goddammit, but seriously this is just explicit ff smut, gal pals, just friends helping friends, this is literally. just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Norwegian boys don't go down on girls." But Norwegian girls do.OrEva has never had someone go down on her, and Noora is there to help.





	i just know you gotta taste like candy, candy girl

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for a. really long time. Set somewhere in season 4 before Willhelm comes back

"I mean, Jonas never did it even though he's  _apparently_ changed that, and Chris just offered for the first time yesterday while we were  _texting_ , so I'm not sure he's actually that keen?" Eva said, falling back onto Noora's bed with a sigh. Noora was sitting next to her, listening diligently even though she had heard most of it before. "Like I think he only offered because I was talking about how a guy had never done it, and I don't want to, like,  _pressure_ him, you know?"

"Well, how do you know he doesn't actually want to?" Noora asked. "Maybe he just thought you didn't like it since it'd never come up before?"

Eva turned on her side to look up at the other girl, her eyebrows knitted together. "Are there girls who  _don't_ like it?" She didn't wait for an answer even though the blonde looked ready to give her one. She was sure it was something about not generalizing and girls being complex beings who liked different things, and that was  _fine_ and  _great_ but wasn't a conversation she wanted to have right now. "Besides, he's never even, like... tried. And I  _know_ he's eaten out other girls because Iben told me he was really good at it when she was giving me her 'don't let him fuck you over' speech."

Then it was Noora's turn to be confused. She raised an eyebrow before asking, "So, if he's done it before, why do you think he wouldn't want to with you?"

Eva let out an exasperated sigh before going into an explanation. " _Because,_ if he'd done it before and liked it, why wouldn't he have asked  _before_ I told him I've never been eaten out?"

"Okay," Noora began in her voice that meant she  _still_ didn't really get it, but needed a second to think of a reply. "But if he's offering, and you want him to do it, I'm still not sure I see the problem. If he's done it before that means he's not against it, and might just have wanted to know that it was okay with you."

Eva hummed a reply and then got quiet before sitting up so she could be eye level with Noora. She looked her in the eye and hesitated before sighing and finally confiding, "I kind of wish he'd never done it before."

"Okay," Noora repeated. "Why not?"

The other girl huffed before letting her head fall back against the wall. She pursed her lips, trying to think of how to explain it to avoid confusion because Noora was  _not_ understanding her. She decided to try a different approach.

"Did William ever eat you out?"

Noora blushed and sputtered before eventually saying, "Uh, yeah, he does—" their was a pregnant pause and she bit her lip before starting over. " _Did._ He did it all the time." Eva instantly felt bad for bringing him up even though Noora had been  _very_ insistent that she was over him. Then again, Eva had done the same thing with Jonas, and even though they didn't talk much anymore, it still  _stung_ sometimes to think about him, because even though their relationship was ultimately a  _mess,_ he was still her first love, and she knew she'd probably always hold that close to her heart, and was sure it was the same for Noora.

She tried to push past it, focus on the point she was making before Noora had too much time to think about him. "Did you ever worry, that like, because he'd been with a lot of other girls, that he would like... compare, and maybe find something weird?"

That snapped the other girl out of her daze. "You think Chris, who's been having sex with you regularly for a  _year,_ is going to suddenly find you weird?"

"It's just, I mean, no guy has ever gone down on me, and I had kind of accepted that fate because I've never really met any Norwegian boys that do, and now it's a possibility, and... and what if I  _taste_ weird or enjoy it  _too_ much—"

"I don't think anyone's ever had a problem with someone enjoying themselves  _too_ much," Noora interjected, causing Eva to roll her eyes.

"Okay, but you get what I mean, right? Like I make weird noises or can't control my body or something stupid?" She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head down and was  _distraught._ Noora wrapped an arm around her shoulder, seeming to finally understand just how  _serious_ she was taking this.

They sat like that for a moment, with Noora rubbing her hand up and down Eva's shoulder and then moving to petting her hair when Eva leaned into her, resting her head on her shoulder. "Maybe," she spoke up, chewing on her lip, debating whether or not to continue. It didn't take her all that long to find her resolve. " _Maybe_ you just need practice."

Eva lifted her head up and looked at the other girl, confused. "Practice?" Noora nodded. "You know, I really think you're gonna have to elaborate on that."

"Like, I don't know, get someone who's never gone down on a girl to go down on you. So you'll know what it's like and won't be nervous."

Eva nodded slowly. It was a decent idea, she'd give her that, but—"Where exactly am I supposed to find someone who's specifically never gone down on a girl? Like, am I supposed to make a Craigslist ad? 'Wanted: Female Seeking Male Who Wants To Try Cunnilingus But Hasn't Before'."

Noora rolled her eyes but laughed anyway. "Yeah. I guess you're right that it's not very practical." They fell into a comfortable silence with Eva going back to resting her head on Noora's shoulder while she twirled her hair between her fingers. It wasn't until a few minutes later that Noora spoke again. "You've mentioned being... bicurious before, right?"

Eva pulled back again to look at her with her eyebrows knitted together and lipped pursed. She looked tense, but eventually replied, "Um. Yeah. I mean... I'm starting to think it might be a little more than  _curious_ , but... yeah." Noora nodded and stared straight ahead. The redhead could tell she was  _thinking_ too hard, but she really needed her to start talking instead, but she wasn't sure what she meant by that question. She knew, realistically, that being Not Straight wasn't an issue for Noora, but she still couldn't help but get nervous admitting it out loud, and  _especially_ couldn't help but get nervous admitting it out loud after being  _asked_ and then met with silence. "Why?" she asked, after what felt like an eternity had passed, but was realistically probably only a few seconds.

Noora bit her lip again—a nervous habit, Eva knew—and her cheeks flushed and she still wasn't  _looking_ at her. "Well, I mean—" she cleared her throat. "—Um, well, it's just—" she bit her lip harder and then breathed out slowly, trying to release tension. She glanced up into Eva's eyes and her blush became even brighter. She cleared her throat once more before saying, "I've never gone down on a girl."

Eva blinked. "Okay?"

"And I wouldn't necessarily be opposed to trying it." Eva blinked again, not entirely sure this was going where she  _thought_ ( ~~hoped~~ ) it was going or if she was just reading too much into things. She didn't have the chance to ask before Noora was sputtering out, "I mean, like, every girl should have someone go down on her. It's, like, a _feminist_ issue. So like, I mean, if you wanted to, uh, like, practice. I could help. If you wanted." Eva had never seen Noora look so  _nervous_ and flustered before. For a second she wondered if William ever got to see this, but then quickly decided to push that thought way out of her mind because he was the  _last_ thing she wanted to think about right now.

Her mind was otherwise blank and she didn't realize she hadn't responded until Noora started back tracking, clearly embarrassed, so she cut her off and said, "No, no, that's very nice of you, and I'd like that," which was, like, the  _weirdest_ way she could tell her best friend,  _yes, please go down on me_ and was unreasonably calm for how much her entire body felt like it was buzzing, but Noora still breathed out a sigh of relief and then they just kind of stared at each other, smiling shyly, because neither way really sure what to  _do_ now.

"So, um," Eva began, trying really hard not to full on  _grin_ because she was actually going to do it, she was actually going to go farther with a girl than making out and light groping, and not only that, but with  _Noora,_ and that was so perfect that she wasn't entirely convinced this wasn't all a dream. "Should we... like, now?"

Noora licked her lips and Eva wondered how it didn't mess her lipstick up, but then thought about how her lipstick was almost definitely going to get messed up hopefully very soon and didn't really worry about it anymore. "Um, yeah, I mean Eskild has been on a mission recently to get Linn out more so I think they went to some festival today, so."

"So no one's here?"

"So no one's here."

They stared at each other again, both waiting for the other to make the first move. Instead, Noora spoke again. "Should we, like, um, work up to it? Or did you just want to, like, go for it?" Eva answered by finally leaning forward and pressing her lips against the other girl's, her hand coming up to cup her cheek. It was a sweet kiss, the way a first kiss should be, and it was  _good._ She pulled away when she felt Noora relax into it and smiled at her, teeth showing and her eyes squinted before they got a little  _glint_ in them and she hoisted herself up and positioned herself so she was straddling the blonde. The first kiss, she wanted to be sweet, but now that  _that_ was over, they could really get started.

She grabbed Noora's face between both hands and kissed her again, rougher this time. It took a second, but Noora eventually kissed back with the same fervor, placing one hand on Eva's shoulder and the other grabbing the back of her head and tangling into her hair. It was Noora who made the move to deepen the kiss, flitting her tongue out and using it to part the other girl's lips until their tongues met. They stayed like that for a while, Eva hovering over her and their mouths moving in time, but there was still distance between their bodies, neither really sure if they were allowed to  _go there_ yet.

Eventually, Eva got tired of holding herself up and let her body relax against Noora's, the only distance now from Noora's arm being pressed between them. It didn't take long for her to snake her arm out and move to where her hand was grabbing the other girl's waist instead. With that small touch, their kiss turned more urgent, Eva grinding her body down, trying to get closer, and Noora moving her other hand from the girl's hair to the back of her neck, trying to deepen the kiss.

Eva moved her hands into Noora's hair, tugging slightly and eliciting a small moan. She hummed into the kiss at the sound and got braver, pulling her lips away and attaching them to the pale skin on her neck. She kept one hand in her hair and moved the other to rest against her collarbone. When Noora fisted her hair and pulled her head closer into her neck, letting out another small moan, she took that as a cue to drop her hand lower to squeeze her breast, making the girl gasp.

These were all things Eva had done with girls before, but she had never gone any farther. She had gotten drunk with Vilde on more than one occasion before she started dating Magnus and they would make out and grind against each other and occasionally grope over clothes, and it was  _nice_. It was different with Noora, not in a bad way, but not necessarily in a good way either; it was just different. There was still the same excitement, but then Vilde was filled out in places a bit more, and Noora  _responded_ more, making the  _best_ sounds as Eva played with her breast and worked a mark into her neck—which, yeah, probably wasn't the  _best_ idea, but she liked the idea of being able to tell that this had all actually happened because she was sure she was going to convince herself it was a dream tomorrow.

It was her turn to gasp when Noora had both hands on the hem of her shirt and started lifting up. Eva pulled away to help her out and Noora followed, sitting up and pulling it off the rest of the way before grabbing her own shirt and pulling it off, tossing them both in the floor.  Still sitting, she pulled Eva back in, kissing her lips and pressing their chests together, now with only their bras separating them. Eva didn't waste any time before reaching around to unhook her own, letting it fall down her arms, and then made quick work of doing the same to Noora's. She thought for a second about how it was funny how no guy she'd been with had been capable of unhooking her bra quickly, and she usually just ended up doing it herself, yet she'd just gotten one off in seconds.

She took a second to disentangle them to push the bras out from between them and onto the floor before pressing back flush against the other girl with a small moan. She grabbed her breast again, kneading again before pinching her nipple, eliciting a sound that was somewhere between a gasp and a moan. She learned very quickly that they were  _very_ sensitive, as she squirmed into her touch and panted, eventually grabbing Eva's breasts and doing the same. Eva didn't have nearly the same level of sensitivity, but it was still nice, and she was getting hornier by the second and was starting to  _really_ regret wearing tight jeans because those were going to be a pain to get off. Eva pushed Noora back on the bed so she was lying down again and dipped her head down to give the other girl's nipple a tentative lick. In return, she got a pleased groan, so she wrapped her lips around and starting licking and sucking with more certainty, only lifting her mouth from skin to move to the other one. 

Eventually, Noora tugged at her hair, trying to communicate  _hey, stop for a second_ , so Eva did, and looked up at her. She was still trying to regain her breath and her hair was a mess and her cheeks flushed bright red and her lipstick smudged and Eva thought she looked more beautiful than ever.

Eva raised an eyebrow at her, asking the silent question of  _why'd we stop?_ and Noora breathed out, "Should we move on to the main event?" with a tentative glance down at Eva's pants. The redhead felt all the air leave her lungs before she nodded violently and started undoing her jeans and trying to shimmy out of them. Noora followed suit, undoing her own belt, but pushing her looser pants off with ease. 

When Eva finally kicked hers off, they were left sitting there in only their underwear. She thought it was kind of funny how different their underwear was, with her in a lacy blue thong and Noora wearing white bikini panties, which was predictable. She almost commented on it, but then Noora moved her legs in just the right way and her underwear was  _not_ very thick at all so she could see  _everything,_ including a darker spot where her juices started soaking through from how  _wet_ she was and the ability to form coherent sentences disappeared.

Noora flipped them over so now she was on top and began kissing her again, grinding their bodies together, and this was  _so_ much better than any fantasy Eva had ever had about girls. They were both moaning into the kiss and Eva resolved that this would  _not_ be the last time they did this, and then Noora was trailing her hand down her skin until she was rubbing at her over her panties. Eva let out a strangled moan and Noora was grinning, which made her grin too before asking, "What?"

Noora let out a short laugh before rubbing her fingers over her opening, still above fabric. "You're just really wet," she teased.

Eva scoffed and with a rush of confidence, moved her own hand to rub Noora. "Like  _you're_ one to talk." They ended up laying side by side for a while, both rubbing each other through their last remaining article of clothing, Eva still sucking her nipples.

Eventually Noora flipped them back to the position they were in, with her straddling Eva, but this time, she started kissing down her body, stopping when she got to the hem of her panties.

"I considered trying to get these off with my teeth, but I feel like, logically, that's just going to turn out awkward and not work how I want it to," she said before grabbing them and pulling them down as soon as Eva lifted her hips to help. For a second she just stared, and then licked her lips before leaning down and giving a tentative lick to her clitoris. It was..  _different_ , but Eva squeaked out a moan and when she went back down and started licking the alphabet—because she has a habit of internalizing everything she hears, and also of spending a lot of time with who people who  _love_ to talk about sex—she got louder, and started bucking her hips for friction, and when Noora looked up, she was grabbing her breasts really tight just for something to hold onto and had her eyes rolling back, and it was  _hot_. She felt braver and dipped her tongue down inside her to really taste her before dragging it back up to keep licking where she was more sensitive. 

Noora had never made anyone moan like that, and it made her wish they had tried this  _way_ earlier. She felt more confident with every strangled moan the other girl let out, so she shimmied her hands underneath her to grab her ass—and okay, wow, how had she not paid more attention to how  _nice_ Eva's ass was?—, lifting her up so she could get a better angle. Eva was moaning like crazy, and cursing, and saying "Oh my god, oh my _god_ ," and Noora was so,  _so_ glad that no one was home because she wouldn't be able to explain this.

Eva's breathing started getting faster and her moans even louder, and Noora licked her pussy through her orgasm, wanting to keep tasting her. 

Noora stopped once she'd finished and she started trying to catch her breath, still letting out moans even though she was no longer being touched. Noora crawled back up next to her and gave her another forceful kiss. Her mouth was still coated in Eva's juices and felt cold, but the redhead hardly cared, returning the kiss.

The blonde laid next to her, watching as her breathing settled down and she exclaimed, "Oh my  _god_."

"It was good?" Noora asked, grinning.

"I can't believe I ever let someone  _not_ go down on me."

Noora laughed, and then her expression turned very serious for a moment. "Eva, just so you know," she began, the other girl looking at her with anticipation. "You taste  _really_ good."

"Oh my  _god_ ," she said again, groaning. Then she turned to face Noora more fully and take in her mostly naked body. She was still wearing her underwear and Eva fingered the hem, licking her lips. "Mm, how will I ever repay you?"

Noora huffed out a laugh. " _Well,_ I mean, like I said: every girl should be eaten out. So, like, if you really consider yourself a  _feminist,_ you know."

Eva nodded and then moved so she was straddling Noora again. "Plus, quid pro quo or whatever," she replied, pulling down the other girl's underwear. With any luck, this was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> just spent a couple hours typing out ff smut, happy sunday and goodnight


End file.
